eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Kunark Ascending: Beyond the Veil
| next = Kunark Ascending: Opportunity 'Noks| displaytl=y| altname = | }} Notes *''This quest unlocks zone access for your entire account (without combat) in high level zones, therefore, completing it on your highest level, best-geared character is advised. You need to do the first part in order to even see Arcanna'se Spire on your characters.'' *''The quest must still be completed on other characters for them to start the Kunark Ascending Timeline.'' *''If you have lost your original mail, go to Jerol in to get a new one.'' Starting the Quest #Read the Mail from . #She would like me to assist her with hiding the last and asks to meet her at . Steps # Speak with either or depending on your alignment: #* If you're good aligned speak with in the in the in . #* If you're evil aligned speak with in in . # Travel to by clicking the tinkered portal-gate in or in . # Speak with at in the area of . # Gather 8 around or . #* Note: Aberrant Isle is full of ^^^ mobs. Blushing umbrite is a small white geode with a red hue radiating off it and is not trackable. # Return to . # Queen Alwenielle has sent me into the to switch out the last with an . Her plan must work! ## Enter through the portal in the . ## Collect an somewhere behind the second door to the left after zone in. ##*''Note: The pages can be found in either the library with the podium , or the binding room . It looks like a sheet of paper that is flapping in a breeze.'' ## Click the scribe's arcane podium twice, first to put the scroll on it and then to activate the spell to open the doors. ##* Note: Return back to the center room at then through the first door to the right after the zone in door. ## Find the for the damaged portal anchor at a random location in the room at . ## Retrieve the and repair the damaged portal anchor at through the first door to the left of the zone-in door. ## Go through the portal to the upper floor that has opened behind you. ## Queen Alwenielle appears as you walk down the steps and you should follow her to the Zou Crystalline. ## Speak with Queen Alwenielle to receive an . ## Switch the Chaos Stone for the imitation by clicking the Zou Crystalline in the center of the terrace. ## Listen to the dialogue between Queen Alwenielle, and . ## Queen Alwenielle must get you and the crystal to safety! You will be teleported away by Queen Alwenielle with the to a beach near in . ##* Warning: The screen will become completely bright white!!! ## You will then be scooped up by a group of Crusaders of Greenmist. When you wake next the quest finishes with an auto-update and you've been put in chains and dragged next to in the . ##* Note: Make sure you recast your mount Rewards *At least *Scribe's Arcane Podium (a house item) *'Obulus Frontier Access' - The first completion unlocks this for the whole account.